Temporada 5
430px|link= La quinta temporada de la serie The Walking Dead fue confirmada el 29 de octubre del 2013.Fuente: The Hollywood Reporter. Comenzará a emitirse en el canal AMC el 12 de Octubre de 2014. La transmisión internacional seguirá estando a cargo de la cadena FOX. En Latinoamerica y en España la serie se estrenará el 13 de Octubre del 2014. El programa sigue estando basado en el cómic homónimo creado por Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore y Charlie Adlard, y que fue desarrollado para la televisión por Frank Darabont. Sinopsis Oficial de la Temporada La cuarta temporada de The Walking Dead terminó con y con el grupo en gran desventaja de armas, de números y encerrados en un vagón de tren a la espera de un sombrío destino. La quinta temporada empieza poco después. Lo que sigue es una historia que teje los verdaderos motivos de la gente de Terminus con la perspectiva esperanzadora de una cura en Washington, DC, el destino de los miembros perdidos del grupo, así como nuevos escenarios, nuevos conflictos y nuevos obstáculos para mantener al grupo unido y seguir con vida. Historias se dividirán y se cruzarán. Los personajes encontrarán amor y odio. Paz y conflictos. Alegría y terror. Y, en la búsqueda por encontrar un lugar seguro permanente al cual llamar hogar, una pregunta los perseguirá... Después de todo lo que han visto, todo lo que han hecho, todo lo que han sacrificado, perdido y mantenido sin importar el costo... ¿En quién se han convertido? Episodios TWD_501_GP_0508_0326.jpg|'No Sanctuary'|link=No Sanctuary Elenco *''Sujeto a modificación'' right|380px|Elenco principal de la Temporada 5. Protagonistas *Andrew Lincoln es Rick Grimes * Norman Reedus es Daryl Dixon *Steven Yeun es Glenn Rhee *Lauren Cohan es Maggie Greene *Danai Gurira es Michonne *Chandler Riggs es Carl Grimes * Melissa McBride es Carol Peletier Co-Protagonistas * Emily Kinney es Beth Greene * Chad Coleman es Tyreese * Sonequa Martin-Green es Sasha * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. es Bob Stookey * Alanna Masterson es Tara Chambler * Michael Cudlitz es Abraham Ford * Christian Serratos es Rosita Espinosa * Josh McDermitt es Eugene Porter * Andrew J. West es Gareth Elenco Recurrente * Denise Crosby es MaryFuente: Tweet de Denise Crosby Nuevos Integrantes *Seth Gilliam será Padre Gabriel Stokes *Christine Woods será Oficial de policía femenina. *Tyler James Williams será Próximamente Notas right|290px|Volúmenes en los que se basa esta temporada. *Esta temporada está basada en el arco argumental del viaje hacia Washington, DC, que abarca los volúmenes 10, 11 y 12 del cómic, denominados "What We Become", "Fear The Hunters" y "Life Among Them" respectivamente. *Alanna Masterson y Christian Serratos son ascendidas a personajes regulares de la serie tras haber aparecido en capacidad recurrente la temporada anterior.Fuente: The Hollywood Reporter *Andrew J. West es ascendido a miembro regular del elenco tras haber aparecido como estrella especial invitada en el último episodio de la cuarta temporada.Fuente: The Hollywood Reporter Trailers y Sneak Peeks Comic-Con Trailer The Walking Dead Season 5 The Walking Dead Season 5 Official Trailer Comic Con HD The Walking Dead Temporada 5 Promo Trailer 1 Subtitulado Español Tease What's Coming Next The Walking Dead Season Premiere The Walking Dead Season 5 Premiere Teaser 2 Family HD-0 You are not safe The Walking Dead Season 5 Tease THE WALKING DEAD - Season 5 Trailer 'Never Let Your Guard Down' HD Spoilers Generales *El segundo episodio (5x02) estará escrito por Robert KirkmanFuente: The Hollywood Reporter 31/03/14 "(Gimple will return as showrunner and pen the season-five premiere. Kirkman will write the second episode.)" y será dirigido por David Boyd. *El tercer episodio (5x03) estará escrito por Corey Reed, un nuevo escritor contratado para la 5ta Temporada; y será dirigido por Jeffrey F. January, también un nuevo director. *El quinto episodio (5x05) estará escrito por Heather Bellson, una nueva escritora contratada para la 5ta Temporada; y será dirigido por Ernest Dickerson. *El sexto episodio (5x06) será dirigido por Seith Mann. right|130px|Seth Gilliams *Entre los nuevos escritores que se unirán al staff de la quinta temporada se encuentran Corey Reed (Medium, Da Vinci’s Demons) y Heather Bellson (Black Sails).Fuente: Deadline.com *Un nuevo actor se une al elenco regular de la serie. Seth Gilliam (The Wire) ha conseguido un papel dentro de la quinta temporada y será un miembro regular del elenco según reporta TVLine.com. El personaje que interpretará Gilliam aún sigue siendo un misterio, pero según el casting call utilizado en las audiciones al parecer dará vida a Michael, un hombre agradable con una personalidad traviesa pero que también tiene un lado trastornado que proviene de un oscuro secreto. 250px|right *Según el trailer oficial de la quinta temporada, la actriz Christine Woods será la encargada de dar vida a una mujer policía que interactuará con , y al parecer formará parte del clan de las Cruces Blancas (un nuevo grupo que hará su aparición más adelante en la temporada y tendrá que ver con el arco argumental de Beth).Fuente: Dread Central *Gregory Nicotero dirigirá 4 episodios esta temporada, incluyendo el season premier. 'Spoilers Sin Confirmar' right|160px *Según rumores Tyler James Williams (protagonista de Everybody Hates Chris) se unirá al elenco esta temporada y participará de los episodios 5x04, 5x06 y 5x08. Su personaje tendría que ver con la historia de en el Hospital de las Cruces Blancas y según los rumores, ambos tratarían de escapar del lugar (tal como se puede observar en el trailer). Imágenes Promocionales 670px|center|link= Referencias Categoría:Temporadas